


I can be your Gyu now?

by CinnamonHyuck



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin just wants to sleep, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, felix is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonHyuck/pseuds/CinnamonHyuck
Summary: Changbin can’t sleep, well that’s until Felix joins him.





	I can be your Gyu now?

Gyu was missing, to the average person this wouldn’t seem like a big deal, a stuffed Munchlax could easily be replaced but to Changbin that stuffed doll was everything and now it was missing. 

It wasn’t long after they had return from their American tour when he realised the teddy was missing, the stuffed toy that carried all his memories from the last few years and the stuffed toy that his parents had given him when he was 14 leaving home for the first time and consequently the stuffed toy he could not sleep without.

1am. 

“Just let me sleep.”  
Changbin grumbles and rolls onto his side. 

The dorm was quite and Changbin knew he was the only one awake.  
Quietly, Changbin made his way to the living room and turned the tv on, switching it down to the lowest volume. 

“Can’t sleep?”  
A deep voice calls from the corridor, Felix. 

“How did you know?”  
Changbin chuckles sadly, his eyes not leaving the tv.

The sofa dips and Felix was beside him, head rested on Changbins shoulder.  
“I know how much you need gyu. And how you lost him and didn’t tell anyone.” 

Changbin feels his face heat up, this new fuzzy feeling replacing the one of frustration.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Changbins hand inches over to Felixs and their fingers intertwine, slotting together like pieces of a puzzle. 

“Thank you.”  
Changbin mutters.

Felix responds with a gentle push to Changbins arm  
“don’t thank me, You’re one of the only people I would even remotely consider doing this for.”

Changbins face softens and a smile stretches across his lips  
“and whys that Lixie?”

Changbin feels Felix tense up beside him as the younger sits up  
“well..I..I really like you hyung. A..a lot. And well..you mean a lot to me.” He confesses. 

Changbins heart skips a beat, did he really just confess?

“I really like you too Felix.” Changbin whispers and turns his head to face the younger. 

Their faces were inches apart and Changbin could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. 

Felixs lips part and his tongue darts across them, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned closer to Changbin.

Changbin closes the gap between them and soon their lips touch, Felixs lips were soft, warm and addicting. Changbin hand was under Felixs chin, controlling them movement between them but Felix didn’t mind. The kiss itself was soft but desperate and lasted only a few seconds before Felix pulled away.

“That was..amazing..”  
Changbin whispers breathlessly.

“It was nice but you need sleep before we can continue this.”  
Felix says sternly, a giggle slipping from his lips moments later.

“I can be your gyu now.” 

“I found him!”  
Woojin walks into the living room, gyu in hand.  
“Whats everyone looking at?”

The other members were gathered around the couch and in the centre was Felix and Changbin cuddled up, fast asleep.

“I don’t think he needs Gyu anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comment below that you thought. I am open to improvements ♡


End file.
